Sarasaland
__INDEX__ Sarasaland is a country of which Daisy is the princess. It exists out of four very different kingdoms: Birabuto, Muda, Easton and Chai. Sarasaland first appeared in Super Mario Land , and reappeared in Super Mario Maker's event course Adventure in Sarasaland. Appearances * Sarasaland first appeared in the 1989 Game Boy game Super Mario Land. ''In this game, the evil alien Tatanga invades Sarasaland and kidnaps princess Daisy. Mario then goes on a journey to save Sarasaland and Daisy. * A part of Sarasaland (Muda for the immerged part and Birabuto) reappeared is the Super Mario Maker event course ''Adventure in Sarasaland. Indirect Mentions Throughout many Mario games, Sarasaland has been referenced. This includes: * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Song) * Fortune Street ** To Toad: "I hope this transgression of yours doesn't break the truce between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, Toad!" ** To Peach: "Let's swap shops, Peach. You know as a symbol of friendship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland!" ** "Really? A promotionversary? Is that an official holiday in Sarasaland?" ** "If you win, (Player's name), maybe I'll invite you on an all-expenses-paid vacation to Sarasaland!" ** "I'm getting tired. Subjects of Sarasaland, bring me the rest of the suits!" * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Song returns) * Sarasaland is mentioned in most of Daisy's biographies through the different games. Name The name Sarasaland comes from the calico textiles imported by Portugese traders from India to Japan during the Edo Period. These textile later became more known by their portugese name, sarasa. The textiles usually had floral patterns on them, which is probably why Daisy was named after a flower. The name is often rendered different. In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ''it is spelled Sarasa Land, in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee it is Sarasa-land, The Game Boy Players Guide calls it the country of Sarasa and Mario Superstar Baseball even calls it Sarasara Land. Kingdoms Birabuto Kingdom The Birabuto Kingdom is a desert land, influenced by Egypt. In the background we can see palm trees and pyramids. Level 1-3 of Super Mario Land takes place in a cave that looks like a temple, in which multiple spinxes can be found. The ruler of this kingdom is King Totomesu. Muda Kingdom The Muda Kingdom exists out of water as far as the eye can see. It's probably based on Mu, a suggested lost continent, and Bermuda. In Super Mario Land level 2-1 and 2-2, there is a UFO at the beginning of the level. These levels take place on platforms above the water, while lever 2-3 takes place completely under water. It is also the only place in the mario series where the Marine Pop is used. The ruler of Muda is Dragonzamasu. Easton Kingdom The Easton Kingdom is based on Easter Island, as it has huge stone heads that are almost the same as the Moai statues on Easter Island. The ruler is Hiyoihoi, another giant stone head. Chai Kingdom The Chai Kingdom is the location of Daisy's castle, as Tatanga held Daisy captive here in Super Mario Land. It has an oriental-style environment, and it's propably based on mythical ancient China. Level 4-3 of Super Mario Land lets Mario fly in the Sky Pop. Trivia * It is not certain if Daisy's courses (Daisy Circuit, Daisy Hills) are situated in Sarasaland, but it might be very likely. If it's true, it would mean that Sarasaland also has landscapes based on Austrian and South-French landscapes, meaning that Sarasaland has a lot of diversity in its landscapes. * Daisy may regularly go back home to Sarasaland at the end of the day in reference to this quote from Fortune Street: ** "These suits are awfully cute. Maybe I'll sneak a few of 'em home with me! They'd look nice on my castle walls!" * A lot of people say that Sarasaland is a desert land. However, only the Birabuto Kingdom has a desertic landscape. Video Category:Sarasaland